A New Start
by LexiAtalla
Summary: Bella's cousin Beck comes to Forks due to her wild ways back home... fun ensues. JUST GIVING THIS A TRY TO SEE IF I WANT TO CONTINUE IT OR NOT. BTW BELLA IS WITH JACOB IN THIS STORY AND IT TAKES PLACE IN A WORLD WHERE THE CULLENS STILL LIVE IN THE AREA. M RATING FOR FUTURE REASONS IF I CONTINUE...


I never thought I would see the day that my parents would get tired of my shit and ship me off, but here I was sitting in the living room with mom and dad as they explained my fate to me.

"Becky, it's not that we don't love you." Mom sighed, "It's just we are at the end of our rope with you, I just think it would be best if you went to live with my brother, he's in a small town so there isn't a chance for you to get into trouble again."

"But mom all of my friends are here!" I screamed out furious that they wanted to take me away from everyone and everything I have here.

"You can make new friends."

"No I can't!" I plopped on the couch. "You have no idea how hard it was to make the friends I have now! Besides, my boyfriend is here and I don't want to leave."

"You're going and that's final!"

...-...

As I passed the city limits sign I couldn't help but notice how this place was so different from home, I never really saw many trees in the city but this place was overrun with them. Glancing at the GPS I began to make my way toward my Uncle's house taking in my surroundings, the High School seemed small compared to what I was used to, in fact everything here was quite quaint.

Finally I rounded the corner onto the street which held my destination. The GPS informed me that I was within blocks of my final stopping point, slowing to a crawl I managed to find the house from my Mother's description.

I slowly crawled out of the car and headed toward the door, stepping up the last step I noticed a note attached to the door.

**Becky,**

**Went fishing, meet me at Billy Black's house. I drew you a map to help you find the place...**

**Uncle Charlie**

At least he was nice enough to draw me a map, though I severely doubt I'll need it in a town this small. Taking the note I hopped back in the car and headed toward the 110 going west.

As I saw the Ocean approaching it didn't take long for me to realize I had missed my turn. "Piece of shit GPS! Where is the road?" I yelled at the inanimate piece of equipment, frustrated I turned around in an empty lot and headed back the direction I had come from. This town was even smaller than Forks, as I drove back out of town I glanced at the small buildings that lined the two-lane road. Finally I caught the road I had been searching for and turned off. "Wow, deliverance here I come." I muttered to myself chuckling, this was creepy, dirt road check, trees check; I was officially in a horror movie.

As I drove I kept my eyes open for the small road on the left that Charlie had handwritten next to the map. After 20 minutes of making circles I realized that no matter how creepy it was here I needed to stop and ask for directions.

Finally I spotted a house that looked safe enough for being in BFE and pulled into the drive. Slowly I approached the house and made my way to the door knocking lightly, I think my jaw hit the ground as a young man close to my age answered wearing nothing but a towel that was low riding on his hips. "I know you don't know me, I'm kinda lost and was hoping you might know Billy Black." I choked out.

"Who is it baby?" A female voice asked from inside.

"Just some chick looking for Billy." He replied as he stepped back from the door nodding to me to step inside as he headed back down the hallway.

I blushed as I caught sight of the young lady in a towel as well. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something." I half whispered mortified, I was relieved when the girl smiled.

"You didn't interrupt anything." She chuckled, "So what brings you out this way? Do you have business with Billy?"

"No, my uncle left me a note that he had went fishing with Mr. Black and to meet him at his house. He drew me a map, but I kinda got lost and the GPS doesn't seem to want to tell me where to go."

"Can't depend on GPS out here, It never works." The girl smiled and stepped toward me offering her hand, "I'm Alexia Ahote but everyone calls me Lex or Lexi, and you are?"

I shook her hand a smile crossing my face, "Becky, Becky Rodgers Chief Swan over in Forks is my Uncle."

"Ahh Charlie's Niece." She smiled, "He mentioned you were coming to stay with him for a while. We are actually headed to Billy's, give us a few to get ready and you can follow us."

"Thanks, I would have been lost out here forever." I chuckled, "Think I learned that GPS doesn't always work. I'll wait in the car."

"Nonsense! Sit down make yourself at home."

I took a seat on the couch in the small living room as she headed back down the hallway, looking around I noticed that even though the house was in the middle of a horror movie setting it was decorated so comforting. The house had a nature feel to it, the decor reminded me of a lodge we had stayed at on vacation once, so outdoorsy but yet tasteful. I jumped as the front door opened and an older gentleman stepped in.

"Hey Lex!" He called out, "Are you two ready to go, and whose car is in the drive?"

"Charlie's Niece Becky is here." Lex called out from down the hall. "I think she's in the living room."

"Yeah I'm here." I blushed, "Kind of got lost."

"Happens a lot around here." The older gentleman chuckled as he sat in the chair across from me. "So I take it Charlie had you meet him at Billy's for dinner after our fishing trip, that explains the getting lost, his house is hard to find." He extended his hand, "Nathaniel Ahote."

"Becky Rodgers, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine. Charlie is one of my good friends, so any family of his I consider family of mine."

"Wow, my parent's friends could give a shit about me. This is a change."

"It's different here than it is in the city, we watch out for each other. So how long are you staying with Charlie?"

"I really don't know my parents didn't say."

"So you're bunking with Bells I take it." Lex chuckled from across the room, "That'll be fun."

"I haven't seen Bella since we were like eight." I laughed, "Sure hope she's changed, the last time I talked to her on the phone was a year ago and she seemed a little prude."

Lex laughed, "Oh she's changed, defiantly not prude."

"Lex." The older gentleman scolded.

"Sorry dad I wasn't thinking." Lex smiled, "We'll just say Bells is fun now, since she dumped that loser boyfriend of hers and started dating Billy's son."

"Yeah her ex was a real douche!" The young man laughed as he wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. "Glad she got rid of his ass."

"Edward always was an idiot." Lex chuckled, "Two pump chump, she finally got smart and got a real man."

...-...

After dinner I sat by Uncle Charlie as he and his friends chit chatted, I watched Lex and Paul out of the corner of my eye thinking I really did interrupt something earlier this evening.

"They are always like that." Billy whispered as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I think I could learn to like it here." I smiled, "Might make a few new friends."

"Now Becky, you are here because of the way you acted back home, so let's not fall into the same habits here." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"I won't, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

"You can have a little fun Becky, but a few of these kids are wild as the wind." Charlie chuckled, "It's not a bad thing, just not what you need right now."

"They can't be anywhere near as wild as kids from the city."

Nathaniel smiled at me and chuckled softly, "Charlie is right, a few of our kids are a little free spirited. And my daughter in particular lives for any rush she can find, she tends to find trouble or it finds her one way or another."

I chuckled as I continued to watch them out of the corner of my eye, Lex leaning in to kiss Paul passionately her hands trailing up his sides.

"Lex!" Nathaniel cleared his throat, "Take it elsewhere! We have guests."

"Really, they were fine, doesn't bother me in the least." I smiled, "They don't have to go."

"Yes they do." Harry said calmly, "Those two will push the limits until they cross the line by a mile."

"Wow, I see what you mean."

"Lex!" Nathaniel said raising his voice, "I said take it elsewhere!"

"Fine, whatever." Lex replied as she ran her fingers across the prominent bulge in Paul's shorts. "We'll be home later!"

I chuckled softly as they turned taking off into the nearby woods, yep I was going to like it here.

The next morning came far too fast, I awoke rubbing my eyes as the first rays of the sun started to creep into the room.

"Becky?" Bella asked as she lightly rapped on the door. "Dad wanted to know if you were going to come down and eat breakfast before we head off to school."

"Yeah, I'll be right down." I called out as I rolled out of bed. Quickly I threw on my clothes for the day and headed downstairs to the kitchen joining Bells and Uncle Charlie at the table.

"So, first day in a new school." Charlie chuckled as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Yeah, a little overwhelming." I smiled, "But at least I will know a few people."

"Who else did you meet from school already?" Charlie asked with a smirk. "You didn't sneak out last night did you?"

"I'm talking about the kids at the dinner last night."

Bella giggled, "They don't go to school with us."

"Oh." I replied trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "I didn't realize there were two schools in this area."

"We go to Forks High Becks, the people you met last night go to school on the Rez." Bella smiled, "Don't worry, you'll meet people today, everyone is really friendly. Hurry up we need to leave in like two minutes."

"Are you going over to see Jake after school?" Charlie asked not even looking up from the morning paper, "I was meeting Billy after work today to watch the ballgame, so if you are I'll see you there around fourish."

"I'm not sure what Jake has planned this afternoon." Bella replied as she swung her book bag over her shoulder, "I'm sure we'll see you though."

"Wait what am I going to do?" I hurriedly blurted out, unsure of if I was supposed to come home or tag along.

Charlie chuckled, "If you don't mind watching the game I'll swing by and pick you up when I get off work."

"No I don't mind at all." I replied, anything to see those gorgeous guys again. "I'll be ready and waiting."


End file.
